


Trust Fuck, Sorta

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Smutember 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Kelly wants to bang Pablo and Pablo is definitely down for that, but Kelly has some stipulations of her own before the fucking can commence.A/N: For the Smutember 2017 challenge (https://smutember.tumblr.com/post/164308887575/announcing-smutember-smutember-is-a-multifandom)See tags for warnings.





	Trust Fuck, Sorta

“So, run it by me one more time - I’m tied up because…?”

Kelly’s fingers paused on the torn sheet strips, giving the skinny Honduran under her a quick once over and a smirk. He gulped as she began folding a knot around her thumb, cinching it tight on his wrist before sitting back on her heels. Her ass hovered just over the flat line of Pablo’s twitchy stomach. 

He looked about as nervous as an introvert on prom night.

“Listen, dude,” she began, resting her ass back on his jean-covered boner, wiggling her hips in the guises of getting comfortable until the poor guy wheezed, “If we’re gonna do this, you’re gonna be tied up. At least at first. For all I know Baal or something’s just waiting until you’re weak enough to crawl back inside.”

Pablo laughed nervously, looking like her concern both wounded him and tickled his heart just a bit. She wasn’t exactly known for her outward displays of affection unless riddled in curses and gore. Seeing your best friend die tended to bring out the matronly aspect of one's personality though, as small as it was for Kelly. Underneath her, he swallowed again; thick and loud and very, very telling.

“You don’t think that’s gonna happen, do you? I mean, don’t get me wrong, theses knots are…” he made a weak little sniffle, mustache quivering at the sight of his wrists tied up with torn sheets and secured to the support beams of the trailer, “... sturdy? - but if that thing possesses me again, bondage isn’t going to stop me - it… him… ya know?”

Point taken, Kelly thought, fingering the rumpled hem of his shirt, pushing it up over his stomach until the tan line of trim muscle was fully exposed. Teeth in her lower lip, she sighed curtly before tracing the sensitive skin around his belly button, “Look, it doesn’t have to make sense. It makes me feel… safer, alright?”

“Alright,” Pablo conceded immediately, nodding until his chin was buried in the twisted up black band shirt. He held his breath when she smiled, watching him down the line of her nose as her fingers started tugging the leather loop out of his belt buckle. 

Sure, if Baal got in there or something else snuck in, she was fucked and not in the way they’d planned… but the deadite she had in her back at the farm left her with a few desires of her own. These kinks, or whatever, had probably always been there, but it took getting possessed by a literal fucking demon to make Kelly accept them - the only good thing that’s come out of that situation, she realized.

“Do you want a safe word before we do this?” She asked, ripping his belt out from underneath him with a forceful jerk. 

Pablo gulped, eyes open wide before taking a steady breath. He shook his head, watching her fingers work on the button of his jeans, then the zipper and then - with an almost sedated expression - saw her slide back on his thighs and tug his pants down. His boxers went down with them, relieving the erection he’d been hiding to bounce up with a warm smack on his hip. Damn, for an average-sized dude… 

Jackpot, she thought.

“Pretty upset you neglected to mention you were packing some heat down here, Pablo,” she marveled, chuckling huskily while he laughed apprehensively, looking from his caramel-colored dick to her trapping gaze.

“Thanks?” Pablo managed to say, trying to laugh some more but failing when she picked up his cock and gave it a test stroke. He tensed like someone zapped him with a few thousand volts of fuck-tricity, and then another firm stroke laid him flat on his back like a dead man. Kelly had to admit, it was nice to be with a guy that was so into her; receptive. She was hot enough to attract guys in a variety of flavors, but Pablo was a sweetheart - for sure too pure for the world as fucked as the one they’d been dragged into.

With his dick hard as a tire iron, and twice as thick as one, Kelly swung her thigh over, leaving him alone on the musky bed to shimmy out of her own jeans, taking the dingy black panties down with them.

At her right, Pablo groaned, swallowing loudly once more. She cast a lowered look in his direction, blowing a few messy curls out of her face before sliding her jacket and shirt off into the pile. Fuck the hooks, she thought, tugging her bra off the same way as everything else and tried to ignore the way his shocked stare made her naked skin feel. She could get used to a guy like him looking at her like that.

“... alright, I know it’s gross, but Ash has to have some condoms around here somewhere,” she mused, planting a knee on the squeaky mattress and then another over Pablo’s naked hips until he really got an eyeful. 

While she leaned over, searching the nooks and crannies by the bed, Pablo's eyes blinked, staring between her thighs and… marveling unapologetically.

“Never seen a pussy before or something?” Kelly asked, smirking as he shook his head and then immediately backtracked.

“What?! - no, I’ve seen plenty. But… puta madre… I…” he stuttered, shifting his hips around underneath her until Kelly allowed herself to sink down over him, arousal pinning his cock to his stomach. That felt good, too good - enough that she actually thought about saying to hell with the condom, but that would have been stupid, and she wasn’t stupid anymore.

“You don’t have to say any flowery shit to me, alright? I’m a big girl.”

Pablo looked torn, a cross between eager to get his dick wet and sentimentality. He looked up at her, all tied up and honest and told her, “Just because I don’t have to, doesn’t mean I don’t want to. You deserve a bunch of… flowery shit.” 

That may be, Kelly thought, but tonight she wasn’t in the mood for his sweetness. The past few weeks had been literal hell and the months before then, about as bad. She wanted to fuck, and Pablo was eager and willing, and she liked him - plus the dick throbbing underneath her was a pleasant surprise so… let the fucking commence, she thought, finally finding an old Cheeto-tin with a bunch of rubbers in it. 

“Bingo,” she popped the words with her lips like bubble gum, taking a fistful and laying them out on Pablo’s naked chest. He blinked, peering down at the rainbow of contraceptives and arched a bushy black brow.

“That is sorta gross,” he commented.

“Yeah, well. At least we can rest assured there isn't a bunch of mini Ash’s running around.”

Pablo smiled, laughing like he was thankful for the casual convo amidst the sexual tension, “Yeah! One’s enough…”

Kelly broke open a plain jane, extra large condom and left the rest on his bare skin, watching the way the plastic wrappers shifted as his breathing increased. The sound he made when she rolled the condom down his hard cock brought back old memories of when the world was just a series of mild disappointments and not a supernatural nightmare. It reminded her of times when her biggest concern was rent and what asshole was going to hit on her and if a guy was good enough to bring home… now it’s how to get blood stains out her clothes and which ammunition she could buy in bulk at S-mart without raising any red flags. Also demons...

Life also, somehow, turned into comradery and fighting the evil forces behind the curtains. Kelly welcomed the blend of old and new as she grabbed Pablo’s cock and tilted its bulbous tip between her wet folds. 

His fists clenched - veins standing out over the weathered back of his hands - as she let gravity force her down; filling her up. It’d been so long since the last time that it almost hurt. 

Pablo shuddered, choking on a wad of spit before he swallowed and gasped. Inside, wrapped around hot muscle, his cock twitched. 

Kelly let her eyes flutter closed, enjoying the stretching sensation and that little hint of burning pain as her body adjusted. What followed was a fuck that might not have looked great on the outside, but something about the atmosphere between her and Pablo worked. It was hard to explain without getting all gooey and shit and Kelly wasn’t going there - not tonight for sure.

Instead of letting sentimentality sway her, she rocked herself inside the warm, slippery hollow of his hips and fucked him like she needed to.

“... mierda, K-kelly.”

The sheet-ropes tied around his wrists tugged at his arms, making all the warm brown hues of his muscles stand out; bulging under strain. Kelly watched his eyes squeeze shut, marveling at the way his chest shook and stomach twitched under every rock and roll of her cunt around him. It felt good enough that the inflection in his voice didn’t worry her. If he came in a minute or two, she’d still get hers in. 

As it stood, Pablo held out through her first orgasm, catching his breath as she leaned back to do the same, basking in the soft waves of careless bliss as her lower muscles contracted; wringing out every little ounce of pleasure possible. He cursed in a mess of Spanish, sounding like he was chanting some incantation, but Kelly ignored the little spike or worry and picked her hips back up, bracing her palms on his chest to fuck down on his cock harder and faster than before. The condom wrappers crinkled around his sides, adding to the visual porn below.

“Ho-ho’shit,” he cried, taking on a look she’d seen on his face many times before, but always when he was hurt or shaking off the horror he was witnessing - this time it was because he was cumming. Kelly licked her lips, angled her clit down above his cock and ground down; hips rotating roughly enough she felt another climax surging up just as Pablo choked, whimpered and came. His arms - stretched out - shook as the condom filled, making a subtle sensation of heat and pressure pluck at the last string Kelly had left. 

The second time she came, she did it watching Pablo look at her with love in his eyes. It made everything feel a hundred fucking times better, but she hated the flutter in her chest - hated him a bit for making her feel it too, but there was no helping it now.

Kelly leaned down, still fluttering around his cock, and kissed him. 

The scratch of his mustache tickled, but the sounds he made underneath her were way better than any of the noises she’d gotten out of anyone else. The power of being above him - the freedom to kiss him or break the kiss if she wanted - was intoxicating. She smiled, licking the edge of his teeth before parting. 

Pablo panted, grinning - still twitching against his bonds as Kelly lifted a thumb to her lower lip, giving him a cheeky smirk before squeezing her insides around his softening dick.

“Oh, Pablo,” she whispered darkly, “... you fucking stud. Want me to put on a pot of coffee so we can do this again?”

“Dio ten piedad... fuck, yes please!”

Kelly grinned, thinking that maybe by the time tonight was over, Ash would be missing all his good condoms and next time the old geezer tried to get his dick wet, he'd be stuck with the strawberry flavored one. The idea made her chuckle and got a tension-free laugh out of the sweet, fantastic Honduran underneath her.

Shit, she loved this loser.

**Author's Note:**

> [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.io/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
